The Flow Cytometry (FACS) Shared Resource assists Cancer Center members in performing cell sorting and fluorescence quantification using flow cytometry. The Shared Resource consists of two flow cytometers-a Coulter Epics Elite ESP flow cytometer/cell sorter and an automated benchtop Becton Dickinson FACS Caliber flow cytometer-and a full time technician. It is supervised by Dr. Scott Lowe (Associate Professor) and Ms. Linda Rogers (Senior Research Associate), and is operated by Ms. Klara Velinzon (Research Technician). The Facility is used by a large number of Cancer Center investigators for a variety of research procedures, ranging from sorting of specific cell types within complex populations to more routine fluorescence quantification. The research assistance provided by the FACS Shared Resource is essential for the cancer research conducted in the CSHL Cancer Center, and helps to integrate our research programs. We continue to request support for fixed costs of this faculty. Because fixed, central costs are a large population of the total costs, the Cancer Center Support Grant is absolutely essential for this Shared Resource and for the research it allows.